TRADUCTION: J'en ai pas
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: (1ère fic sérieuse de ma part) Lorsque Iemitsu rentre chez lui après une longue absence et qu'il doit convaincre son fils de 5 ans que oui il a le droit de le laisser rentrer... bashing Iemistu


**DISCLAMER: Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "Don't Have One" de SkyGem écrite en anglais. Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les Ocs appartiennent à SkyGem, la traduction est de moi.**

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna entendit la sonnerie de la sonnette, le petit garçon était indécis. Sa mère était dans la salle de bain prenant sa douche et en aurait probablement pour au moins une demi heure. Après un débat de quelques instants, il a décidé de tout simplement l'ignorer. Supposant que la personne partirait au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais lorsque après cinq minutes complètes, la personne à la porte sonnait encore, le garçon en eu assez et décida d'y répondre.

Avec une petite mou sur son visage, le garçon traina une chaise derrière lui qu'il plaça devant la porte, il se mit dessus pour regarder par le judas, vérifiant que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux.

Quand il vit un étranger aux cheveux blonds qui n'avait certainement pas l'air dangereux, il déverrouilla la porte, passant à la hâte la chaine à la porte.

Levant les yeux vers l'homme devant leur porte, Tsuna cligna des yeux comme un hibou avant de demander:

-Puis-je vous aider?

-...

-...

Après quelques instants de silence, il y eut un cri d'excitation, et l'homme se pencha et attrapa Tsuna dans une étreinte. En criant:

-Oh, mon petit thon, poisson, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué! Tu as tellement grandi! Mais tu es toujours aussi mignon.

L'homme à blagué pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de lâcher Tsuna et de passer un pied à l'intérieur.

Tsuna se plaça devant lui bloquant le chemin.

-...Tu ne vas pas me laisser entrer? Demanda l'homme en regardant Tsuna.

Tsuna fit non de la tête. Ce qui amusa l'étranger.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que, la voix de Tsuna était neutre, okaa-san m'a dit de ne pas laisser entrer les étrangers dans la maison.

Il y' eu un moment de silence, avant que l'étranger n'éclate de rire:

-Ne soit pas stupide, mon mignon petit Tsu-kun, comment peux tu appeler ton otou-san un étranger?

Tsuna n'a pas hésité en répondant:

-Tsu-kun ne vous connais pas, pour Tsu-kun vous êtes un étranger. Tsu-kun n'a pas le droit de laisser entrer des étrangers dans la maison.

L'homme se pencha à hauteur des yeux de Tsuna et lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tsu-kun? Je vous ai rendu visite il y a deux ans, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Tsuna cligna juste des yeux une nouvelle fois. Lui donnant toujours une impression de hibou et dit:

-Il y a deux ans Tsu-kun en avait trois. Sensei a dit à Tsu-kun que les souvenirs ne commençaient réellement qu'à partir de quatre ans. Donc bien sur que Tsu-kun ne s'en souviens pas, même si vous aviez _réellement_ rendu visite à okaa-san et a Tsu-kun.

Maintenant Iemitsu commençait à être de plus en plus frustré et considéré de simplement forcer l'entrer mais s'il faisait cela, Tsuna ne lui ferait jamais confiance à nouveau.

-Écoute, Tsuna, même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi je suis ton otou-san. Donc pourquoi est-ce que est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas entrer, seulement moi?

-Tsu-kun, ne vous crois pas. A dit clairement Tsuna.

-Et pourquoi pas? Demanda Iemitsu essayant de contrôler sa frustration.

-Parce que, un otou-san est quelqu'un qui t'aide à faire tes devoirs. Un otou-san est quelqu'un qui t'apprends à faire du vélo. Qui t'achètes des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire. Qui t'embrasse le soir en te disant bonne nuit. Qui te dit qu'il t'aime. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour Tsu-kun, donc vous n'êtes pas le otou-san de Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun n'a pas de otou-san!

Avec ceci, Tsuna rentra dans la maison et lui ferma la porte au visage. Le bloquant ainsi et aucun montant de plaidoiries où de cris ne pourrait l'ouvrir à nouveau.

En fin de compte, Iemitsu a été forcé d'attendre à l'extérieur vingt minutes le temps que Nana ne termine sa douche et ne découvre ce qui s'était passé. Et ne se hâte de le laisser entrer. Étouffant ses fous rires aux actions de son fils.

* * *

 **WARNING** : **J'ai demandé la permission à l'auteur pour traduire il y a près de 2 mois. Je n'ai PAS eu de réponse. Si elle me dit qu'elle refuse que je traduise (ce qui est improbable mais...) je retirerai la fic.**


End file.
